A New Start
by Lauracupcake
Summary: Elle moves from Boston to California to start her new recording contract at Rocque Records but when new love and new eniemes come along  will it prevent her from reaching the top ? * sorry the summarys bad but storys good :


Oh my god i can't believe it's here, the day where i fnally can leave boston and move to California.  
>I literally can't wait to move in to the palm woods hotel and to start my recording contract with Gustavo Rocque at Rocque Records.<br>Well i say recording contract but at the momenet im on trial, To see wether or wether not if i will be signed and go on to make an album.  
>Im not consentrating on that right now though, im too busy thinking about the fact that im moving to California.<br>"Elle are you ready ? " asked my cousin Josie .  
>"Yeah , ready as i'll ever be !" i answered My cousin Josie had agreed to take me out to California for my trial and she is probarly more excited about than me.<br>"Lets get a move on then our plane leaves in two hours and its a twentey-five minute drive" She Said trying to handle her two huge suitcases.  
>"Right okay you got the keys ?" "Yep in my pocket !"<br>"Okay lets go then" I said "Shut up and move!"

*On The Plane*  
>"Oh i seriously hate flying" i said "Well we'll be landing soon anyways" Josie said It wasnt just the fact that we were flying i was starting to get worried about moving in to the palm woods. What if Gustavo dosent want to sign me it would be absolutely humilating having to move back to Boston.<br>"Ladies and Gentlemen we are about to land at LAX airport" Began the over-voice on the plane "California local time 1:30pm, The Captain has now turned on the fasten seatbelts sign so everyone should now be in there seats"  
>I buckled my seatbelt and looked out the window landing was always the worst part of flying, so i just shut my eyes and waited for it to be over. I picked up my carry-on bag and started to walk off the plane Josie was right behind me. Once we were finally off the plane i walked over to the baggage claim to pick up my bag, i only have one bag with me because the rest of my stuff was being brought over in a moving truck.<br>As i see my bag come round i grab it and relize that Josie is no where near me as usual she's flirting with a guy so he would help her with her bags. I start rolling my cute lepord print suitcase in the direction of both of them and stop just to realise there is a chaufer standing over at the desk with my name on it only it says Annabelle Clear. That made me think no-one has called me Annabelle in years.  
>"Josie there is a car over there for both of us we have to get going" i say to her.<br>"Well okay" she turned to the guy standing next to her "Well i have your number i'll call you" As we were far enough away from him so he wouldn't hear i turned to Josie and said "Your never going to call him are you?"  
>"Nope !" she said We were just aproaching the man with the sign and i said "Hi im Annabelle Clear i think your waiting for me ?" i said anxsiously "Yes right this way" said The Tall guy gesturing out the door.<br>"It's Pretty Warm here right?"Said Josie taking off her cardigan and tucking it under her arm.  
>"Yeah" I replied not really listening to what she said i was far too busy looking at the black limosine outside the chaufer walked up and opened the door for us.<br>I got in and slide along the seat leaving enough room for Josie to get in.  
>I turned to her and said " Oh my gosh can u believe that in about ten minutes we will be arriving at the palm woods ?" "Well it's not really a big deal for me but it's your dream so i suppose it's exciting" she stopped and looked out the window then turned and said "But its California so it sould be fun".<p>

After a short drive we arrived at the Palm Woods i got out the car ,thanked the driver hoisted my suitcase up the cirb and started to wheel it over towards the door at this point i had totally forgotten about jose when she called "Hey Elle , Don't just leave me standing here" as she struggeled to get both her suitcases up the cirb.  
>She got them up eventually with the drivers help and started wheeling them along beside me.<br>We got through the huge revolving door to the lobby i saw the first desk imeditally and wandered over to it.  
>"Hi im Annabelle Clear I Should Be moving in here today ?" i said to the man whos name tag appeare to say "Yes Gustavo Roque called regarding your accomidation you will be in room 34J" he said this whilst handing me the keys. I headed for the elevator ,Josie was right behind me when i got in the elevator i had no clue what floor we 34J was on luckily there was a brown haired girl in the elavator aswell i turned to her and asked "Hey im new here and havent got a clue witch floor i should be on im looking for 34J ?"<br>"Well my friend's 33J and im on my way up so floor 3"she replied "Okay thanks" "By The Way my name's Camille" She smiled and held out her hand to shake it.  
>"Hey im Elle and thats Josie" I siad gesturing towards Josie who was now texting. When she heard her name she rraised her head and said hey. "So where are you from ? " Asked Camille.<br>"Boston"i replied god that sounded boring.  
>"Oh cool i've beem there once or twice my aunt used to stay there" she continued as we got out the elevator "Well what brings you here anyways ?" she asked "oh im hoping to be signed to Gustavo Roque's Label im out here on a trial" i replied "Oh my friends are signed to that label too big time rush , maybe you've heard of them ?"<br>"Em.. Yeah actually i have heard a few of their songs played on the radio and seen them in a few magazines"  
>"Well i best be going see you around Elle" she said entering a door that said 33J on the door. "Yeah see you" i said back to her.<p>


End file.
